


Let's Put A Ring On It

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets, Cock Rings, Edging, F/M, No Condom, Orgasm Delay, breath play, butt plug, challenge, female dom, losing a bet, restrains, sexy lingerie, slight asphyxiation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: Gladio couldn't stop himself. He was bored, and seeing Aranea just gave him a golden opportunity to relief himself from some boredom. He just hadn't expected for his plan to backfire on him in the best way possible.





	Let's Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> A collab between Vathekael and me. It was a blast to write with her, and if I may so myself, the piece we created is pretty good. Maybe we will post more of our collabs because she is a darn good writer.

Aranea looked around the Outpost to find the tipster. Her funds started to run low so it was time to pick up a few hunts and get some gil. Bills and rent still needed to be paid. And could you ever see her doing something as busting tables or an office job. Yeah, of course not.

No, hunting and killings things was in her blood.  Made her feel alive, and there were few situations that she felt like that. Sex one of the other moments but she hadn't found a person lately that got her engine purring and her panties soaked. If a person wasn't able to do that to you, why even bother getting in bed with them?

Sighing to herself, she walked up to the billboard when she found it - listening to the tipster rambling on about dangerous and scary monsters. Yeah right. They looked simple enough to her. She had fought scarier things in her time as Niflheim soldier. Clicking her tongue, she started to look which ones she could do in the shortest amount of time and get the most amount of gil for.

Sitting in a booth far back in the joint they called restaurant, Gladiolus noticed the silver haired woman as she walked in. Aranea Highwind. He knew her. It had been a while since they had seen each other, and he remembered how great of a fighter she had been. He also remembered how she had refused to handle his lance. First woman to reject that offer.

As she was talking to the tipster in an outback Outpost like this could only mean one thing; she looking for a hunt. Quirking an eyebrow, a smirk worked it’s way onto his Gladio’s lips. There were no hunts here that proved any resemblance of a challenge, but the gil was nice. Perhaps he ought to make it all a bit more… interesting. Rising from his seat, he made his way over the the feisty woman. “The daemons getting too though for you?”

She sighed long and deep when she heard the graveling voice addressing her. Not even bothering looking back as she unpinned one of the posters on the billboard. "Killing daemons doesn't always get me the gil I need, and I got bills to pay, Big Boy," she drawled casually as she glanced at the poster again.

The bison-like monsters were always easy to hunt. The meat catching a fair price, and she could claim some for herself so she could stock her freezer for a month or two. Yeah, she was going to get one of these. "What do you want, Amicitia?" Ah, that one looked interesting. It came with a few bottles of liquor. Not saying no to that one!

Damn, not even worth a glance huh? He eyed the poster in her hand, he quickly snatched it from her hand. “How about we make this a bit more interesting, ‘Big Girl’.” he said, trying to contain his smirk. While the hunts themselves might not provide a challenge, she definitely could. “You up for a friendly competition?” Life was becoming a bit too boring for Gladio.

Sure, he went on at least one hunt every day, but they were just small fry. He barely broke a sweat. He could feel how his body was getting jittery from the lack of something happening. Holding the poster out of Aranea’s reach, he pretended to be interested in the creature on it. Slow bastards, those ones.

"Amicitia," she snarled dangerously as she swirled around and gave the man a deadly glare. Not listening to the little jittery flush in her stomach when she saw he had grown into his face, even more manlier than before. His hair longer and the buzzcut had grown out. She snatched back the poster and rolled it up.

"I am not in the mood to play games with you. Go flutter off and annoy some of those floozies that are glaring daggers at me right now." They could have him for all she cared about. A job was calling her, so did her damn bills. Boys and always trying to make competitions out of everything. Why would he even bother doing a competition with her? It was not as if they were friends or anything. Barely acquaintances to be truthful.

That was… not the response he had been expecting. She had to be as bored as he was. There were more daemons prowling about, but it’s still the same thing day after day. And going from hunting the biggest and baddest to hunting small fry like this? Must be as fun as watching paint dry.

“Since you’re the only one here that has the guts to face those things, I figured you’d be up for a bit more fun. We both know that those things are nothing for you.” Placing his hands on his hips, Gladio focused solely on her. “You would still get the gil you’re after, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She tilted her head, crossing her arms under her breasts and tilted her hip to the side. Her silver hair framing her elegant face. When people saw her in normal civilian clothes, they thought she was some soft mum who baked cookies. Instead of one of the top merciless hunters around.

"Fine, I will bite, what do you have in mind, Amicitita?" She arched her manicured eyebrow - even in these times, she took care of herself, thank you very much. No need to become a slob just because the world had gone to hell. "And true, these things are beyond puny. But someone needs to clean them up.”

Now they were talking! Sure, she acted like she wasn’t interested, but he knew that he had her now. “A friendly competition. You against me. The one that bags the most hunts gets all the gil. What do you say Highwind?” Tapping against her raised hand, Gladio bent down so he was eye level with her. “Or afraid you’re gonna break one of those pretty nails?” He knew it was a low blow, but he had to rile her up.

"Careful now or you'll have an extra scar on your face," she purred dangerously as she stepped closer to him, their noses almost touching as she wasn't backing down one bit. "And you just said I would keep my Gil no matter what, so you better suggest something else, Amicitia." Her arms stayed cross as she fought the urge to show him right there and then that he shouldn't mess with her. Not afraid of a big muscle guy like him. She had wrestled with worse.

“With an extra scar I’d be even more popular with the ladies.” he said, waggling his eyebrows. But apparently his bet wasn’t good enough. “If it’s not gil you want, then how about you tell me what you think is a suitable prize.” Stepping back, Gladio met her gaze. She was an admirable foe, and he’d be damned if this chance of excitement walked out on him.

She snorted at his cocky attitude, maybe she should knock him down a few notches. "How about you buy me a few bottles of good scotch or vodka. And maybe a fancy dinner in Lestallum. Been a while since I went wine and dining." And damn it did she deserve it. It would probably cost as much as the Gil she could win from him. And she would feel less guilty spending it, if it wasn't exactly hers.

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked challenging at him. Wondering if there was something else she could use to knock him down a peg or two. Seeing the look he gave her. No way, it could not be that he had the hots for her right?

That was her price? Don’t know what he was expecting, but not a dinner. Iggy could easily whip out a meal that’s better than any restaurant. Waste of money. But if that was her terms, then beggars can’t be choosers he supposed. He had hoped for something a bit more… physical. “I didn’t take you for the romantic type Highwind.” Perhaps if he riled her up a bit more. However, he wasn’t too fond of the look she gave him. He felt scrutinised.

A little almost impish smile appeared on her face."Nah, you pegged me right. Romance makes me gag." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, her body almost pressed against him. "I've seen you looking at me, and it gave me the idea of something that seems a bit more up your...and my alley. How about whoever wins the competition has free reigns of the other's body for one night. They can do whatever they want with them, well, within reason." Her voice dropped to a husky tone, seeing his pupils dilate with lust, and a flush appearing on his tanned skin.

He had to stop his hands from landing on her ass. He’d be a dead man if he did. How come she’d been able to read him so well? And here he thought he was being subtle enough. The familiar stirring in his loins was a welcome feeling. A sight for sore eyes. Or nerves as it were. “If you think you can handle it. Prepare yourself, you’re gonna be mine.” She seemed less affected than him, but this close he could see the slight parting of her lips. Oh yeah, she wanted to win just as bad.

She chuckled husky, teasingly dragged her hand over his crotch. "Oh, big boy, keep on dreaming. I am going to own you so hard tonight that you cannot fall asleep without dreaming of me," she purred seductively, winking amused at him and took a step back. It had to be admitted, she liked confident man. Who didn't wither at the first sight of her claws or dominance. If they looked for a submissive, they had to go looking for someone else. Rarely did she give up control in bed, didn't trust many with her well being like that.

It was difficult to admit it, but the loss of her proximity bothered Gladio. It had been too long since he had touched someone. Guess he just had to win this little bet of theirs. “That confidence is going to be your downfall. But first some ground rules. We keep a tally, and you’re only allowed to undertake one hunt at a time. No cheating, or the other party wins by default. Sounds fair?” He was gonna show her, and after he’d won, she was never gonna forget what he’d do to her. It wasn’t that he hadn’t let a woman dominate him before, but it was always more fun being the dominate one. It was intoxicating.

"Sounds fair enough." Waving the poster a bit in the air. "This will be my first hunt. What will be the amount of time we are allowed to do all the hunts. Four hours? Five?" Adrenaline started to pump in her veins as she bounced lightly on her feet. Ready to go out hunting and win this competition. Her mind already conjuring up things she could do to him. Oh yeah, he was going to regret betting against her. She was good in doing multiple hunts in a short amount of time.

She started to get excited. Good. His victory would taste that much sweeter if she thought she had a fighting chance. Flicking his eyes to the clock on the wall, a plan quickly formed in his mind. “How about five hours of hunting, and one hour of tallying and preparations?” He grinned, teeth and all. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Sounds good. Let's get started then." She held out her hand to him and shook it firmly. Then turning to the billboard and started to pick out hunts that were interested, close together and doable on her own. Trying to ignore feeling him next to her. Focusing on the task at hand. Get him in her bed and submitting to her. Oh it would be fun getting the big man to submit.

The hunt was on. Quickly grabbing the hunt he knew was closest before he set out. The adrenaline was making him feel euphoric. He felt alive again. Daemons were out and about, and would probably cause delays that he had to take into account. But he was larger than Areana, and could cover more ground than her. She had no chance. With determined steps he set off into the wilderness, ready to take down his first target.

She chuckled as she went into the direction of her hunt. Knowing the area well as she came here often. An advantage for her. Rolling her shoulders. She got hunting. Destroying beast and demon alike. The moment she finished a hunt, she rushed in to report and ran back out with the next one in progress. Gladio may be bigger and physically stronger but she had years of true field experience under her belt. No one she would let a cocky man like him win. Nuhu. She was going to make him beg for mercy.

Beast after beast fell under his blade, only a few daemons proving to be cumbersome. Gladio felt like he was doing good. He had this in the bag. As the hours flew away, he became more and more confident. Every time he ran into Aranea, he’d shoot her a cocky smile, or an obscene gesture. Everything to make her lose focus. He wasn’t above playing dirty. Finally, as he handed in his last hunt, he realized time was up. Aranea was already waiting for him. They had no time to go on a last hunt. Now, with tension rising, they set out to count the score.

The tipster counted the hunts carefully and precisely, not wanting a war to start in his Outpost as everyone knew the damage those two could make. After tallying everything up, he swallowed and nodded to himself. Turning to the two rather extraordinary hunters. "The winter of the competition with Miss Highwind. She has one hunt more than Mr Amicitia," the man squeaked as Gladio looked shocked, and Aranea smirked victorious.

She turned to Gladio and dragged her nails lightly over his arm, stepping closer to him. "Seems you're going to be my plaything for an evening, Amicitia." Oh she could do some flips because of her excitement and adrenaline but that would be a little bit mean.

Staring at the score, Gladio could barely believe his eyes. He had lost. He had lost by one hunt. One teeny tiny hunt. And now he had to face the consequences of his loss. But he was a man of his word. He would not back down. Time to face the music.

“Could you please at least try to tire me out? I’d hate if it was over too quickly.” Just because he was the designated playtoy for the night didn’t mean he had to submit right away. Even though he had lost, he could feel how his started to become interested.

She snorted amused and petted his behind playfully. "I'll make you beg at the end of the night and unable to walk in the morning, how does that sound?" Oh she liked how feisty he was. Her skin had a healthy flush excitement, and her nails traced his tattoo lightly. "Mmm. You want to do it tonight or another night?" She had all kinds of toys in her apartment but it was a bit late already. Not opposed at all for a few extra hours to drive him crazy. Teaching him a lesson not to mess with Aranea Highwind.

He had to suppress a shiver as her nails dragged down his skin, and hoped she didn’t notice the slight goosebumps that were appearing. This was gonna be fun. “Considering the hour, perhaps it would be best if you make good on that promise tomorrow.” It wasn’t easy to suggest that. Heck, he’d be ready to lie down right then and there, if he listened to what his dick wanted. But playing it smart would make it more enjoyable for the both of them.

"Good answer. I'll leave you a little gift to get you excited for tomorrow." She suddenly pulled him down to her eye level and kissed him roughly, filled with power, passion, and curiosity. It only lasted for a few seconds, not enough time for him to react, before she pulled back and smirked at the dazed look in his eyes.

Pulling out a piece of paper from her bag and a pen, she scribbled her address and pushed the piece of paper into his back pocket. Her hand giving his ass a good squeeze. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

Ignoring the uncomfortable looking tipster, Gladio watched as Aranea left, his eyes lingering on her ass. The day was turning out to be a success after all, even though he lost. That ferocious kiss, damn. That woman could match him on every level. This was going to be fun.

//

The next day could not come soon enough. Gladio felt jittery, ready for what was to come. Time just seemed to drag on. On the note it had said not only her address, but also what time to swing by. The clock ticked away too slowly.

Finally the hour struck, and he was feeling so tense that Gladio was sure this was gonna be over before it had even started. His dick had been in a constant state of interest during the day, so Aranea had better deliver. Ringing the doorbell, he waited with his arms on his hips.

Aranea had changed her sheets - she hadn't been in her apartment for a few days - and got herself all cleaned up and prepared. Chuckling to herself as she put on the robe she had bought on a whim a little while back when she had some spare Gil. Checking her hair, all loose and elegant, she made her way to the door when she heard the doorbell ring.

Walking on high heels, the fabric brushing against her bare thighs as she wore nothing else underneath her robe - the fabric sheer so it would give him a teasing view of what was underneath it. Opening the door, she smirked at the man. "Hello Amicitia, glad to see you're a man of punctuality."

Raking his eyes over her form, he was momentarily taken by surprise. Nothing underneath, but just the slightest tantalising view of what he’d be balls deep in. His dick twitched, and he cursed himself for getting caught off guard. “Do you greet all your guests this way, or am I just special?” Hopefully she wouldn’t notice the flush that was starting to appear. He wanted to get it started.

She smirked wider as she had noticed the small intake of breathe. The widening of his eyes. Hello, she was ex-Nif. She was trained for shit like this. "I only greet the ones I wanna fuck good like this. Come in, want some coffee before we get started? Or water? You'll be getting pretty dehydrated soon enough," she spoke casually as she walked back into her house - her hips swaying with each step she took. First phase; get him off balance seemed to be going well.

He didn’t appreciate the clear advantage she had. She must’ve been feeling pretty smug. Not wanting to be second best, Gladio followed her as she walked towards what he presumed was the kitchen. Stepping up behind her quickly, he placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. Trailing his hands downwards, he leaned forwards so he could growl in her ear. “I’d rather just taste you instead. Show me what you got, Highwind.”

She hated the shiver that went through her, a warmth growing between her thighs. Pushing her hips back, her ass brushed against his crotch and looked at him over her shoulder. Her lips brushing against his lips. "Tut tut, eager beaver. I need to know what you're comfortable with or not." Even though she wanted to wreck him, she was not going to hurt him.

Groaning, Gladio’s hips thrusted slightly against her ass. Astrals, it felt good. “I’m yours for the night, you do whatever you want with me. If I shout ‘nachos’, you stop. Deal?” Though he doubted he’d have to use the word at all. Let’s see how freaky she could get. His hands had found their way to her inner thighs, massaging them but avoiding her more sensitive area.

Closing her eyes, she kept grinding back against him. Just enjoying the moment of having physical contact with someone again and not meaning to murder the person. "Kiss my neck," she ordered him as she moved her hair out of the way. Just wanting to drown herself with sensations and his scent. Fuck his cologne smelled nice. Or was it his natural scent?

Not wasting a second, he placed his lips on her neck, kissing it lightly at first. Give her a taste. Peppering her neck with featherlight kisses, while his hands moved to her chest, massaging her nipples through the thin fabric. It seemed to affect her, more than she wanted to let on. Score. His kisses grew rougher, now also sucking and biting on her pale skin.

Oh fuck, she had underestimated how fucking good his hands would feel on her body. Her eyes fluttering shut, she kept wiggling and moving her hips. His cock becoming harder and harder. Both of them momentarily getting lost in the pleasure. "Enough," she ordered him after a few tantalising moments. "We are moving to the bedroom, and you're going to strip for me. After you're completely naked, you're going to lie down on the bed on your back.’’

Smirking widely, he bowed deeply. “Your word is my law.” he grunted sarcastically. They quickly made their way into the bedroom, where Aranea stopped and waiting for him to fulfill his orders. Now would he play it slow, and make her lose her patience, or just get it over with, so the real fun could begin?

Listening to his dick, he chucked off his jacket and made quick work of his pants. With his dick already starting to stand at attention, he laid down on the bed on his back, giving Araena a sultry look.

She rested her hand under her chin as she inspected him. "Condom or no condom?" she asked him casually as she walked to her table and grabbed the special leather handcuffs and rope. He wouldn't be able to break out of those. Carefully, she started to tie him to her metal headboard - wood cracked - and teasingly brushed her hand over his body. Unable to help herself from marvelling at his fantastic physical physique. "And I would suggest being careful with your sarcasm. I'm not known to be a nice Mistress," she smirked sultry, and she pumped his cock teasingly after she had tied him up properly. "You comfortable?"

“Never better,” he groaned. The thought of being inside her without a rubber barrier sounded absolutely fantastic. But he had to make sure of somethings first. “You clean? And on the pill?” He might be thinking with his dick, but he liked to be able to piss without it stinging thank you very much.

"Yes. Clean and on the pill. Don't want to have little Highwinds running around without them ever seeing the sun," she spoke calmly and squeezed his cock at the base before moving to the table again. Picking up the cock ring and vibrating butt plug, she returned to him and slipped the ring on him. Then, she stroked his cock firmly till he became properly hard. Damn he sure had been hiding a broadsword in his pants. She also grabbed some lube. "Now tell me, Amicitia. Anyone ever played with your ass before?" Lubing up her fingers, she stimulated his hole teasingly.

“The daemons would end up running for their lives. One Highwind is enough.” he laughed before groaning as she squeezed his cock. The cock ring fit him well, and was just snug enough. She must’ve been seizing him up more than she’d like to admit, to get such a good match. It was clear to him that they were going to have fun for the whole night. Her fingers, cold from the lube, proved his ass, and he gave an involuntary shudder. It was more sensitive than he’d like to admit. “When you go travelling with a handsome guy like Iggy, things are bound to happen. Do your best.” Always a brave face on.

"You and Specs huh? Well well well. Who would have thought?" She purred as she pushed her fingers slowly into him. Licking her lips as she felt how tight he was. It must be a while since anyone had stretched him.

Keeping close watch on his non-verbal cues, she moved her fingers and stroking his cock at the same time. Getting him harder and bigger. But without any hope for him to come. Ah the beauty of cock rings. "Never thought you for a man who would submit to another man," she spoke so casually as if she was having tea with a friend, not having her fingers knuckle deep in someone's ass.

Chuckling, Gladio suppressed a moan at her ministrations. The ring was starting to make it hard to think clearly. “Just because you’re getting it doesn’t mean you have to be submissive. You should know that Highwind. Besides, there’s a reason Iggy has those gloves on.” He waggled his eyebrows, trying to mask how much everything was affecting him. Silently thankful that the cock ring was in place, but at the same time cursing it. He could feel how his dick was starting to throb slightly. He should’ve wrung one out before coming goddamn it. “Now, how about less talking, and more action.”

"Maybe I like talking? Maybe I'll recite you some recipes to remind you of your Iggy," she teased him amused. Her fingers kept searching and prodding him, humming when she felt something interesting and pushed on it. Her eyes flashed with lust when he shouted, hips bucking and pulling on the restrains but unable to move more than an inch.

"Oh? Did I find your hot button? See. That's why girls are better lovers. At least we can find the spots to melt people," she sassed him. Oh this was going to be such a fun evening. Soon she would grab a second lube, just for his cock. He would hate her so much when she uses that one.

The restraints were starting to feel like a bad idea. He fought them, wanting nothing more than just to flip her over and take her right there, bet be damned. But he couldn’t. The cuffs held him in place, with no give. Her smug smirk just made him even more agitated. She barely seemed affected by the whole ordeal, while his cock was already begging to be released. Hell what had he agreed to? He clenched his ass around her fingers, trying to get her to touch that spot again. “You’re a giant tease. Release me, and I’ll make you melt, alright?”

"Nope. I want you at my mercy. I am going to wreck you so hard, Amicitia. You'll forever remember my name." She purred as she removed her fingers. Not giving him what he wanted. No, he was going to beg for it.

Cleaning her hand, she grabbed the other tube of lube and smeared it all over his cock. It would warm up and start to tingle. Giving him quite an interesting sensation. Lubing in the toy the same way, she stretched his ass a few times before slowly pushing the toy in. "You thought you would win easily, didn't you? Haven't you learned to never underestimate a woman?" Teasingly, she dragged her tongue over one of the V-lines on his hip. Her breath fanning dangerously close over his sack and over the lube she had smeared over his cock.

He thrusted his hips slightly, trying to get her to at least play with his balls. Damn. The lube she had put on him was starting to feel strange, same with his ass. Not like any other lube he had used before. What had the she-devil planned? Perhaps he should’ve taken her warning.

“Come on Highwind, give me something here. Or I’ll just go call Iggy and get some real teasing.” He was playing a dangerous game, but the stimuli was driving him crazy. His cock was doing all the thinking, and it was almost weeping. The lube was still on Gladio’s mind, with the weird sensation was starting to become pleasurable.

"How are you going to call your Specs if you got your hands tied up?" She laughed warmly as she turned on the light vibrations of the toy. Making sure it stimulated his prostate. Standing up, she took off her robe - showing him her naked toned body.

Then she straddled his lap and slowly rubbed her slit up and down his cock. Arching her back as the tip bumped and rubbed against her clit. "Mmmm." Her nails dragged over his chest and played with his nipples. Oh fuck yes that felt good. Getting some of the lube on her own moist folds and feeling the tingling sensation. Then she crawled up his body and smirked down at him. "Shall I ride your face?"

The toy and the feeling of her heat drove Gladio crazy. He just wanted to sheath his cock into something. Anything. Sweat was starting to trickle down his temples. The fact that Aranea was stunning didn’t help his case at all. “Think you can handle this mustang?” he said, before making obscene gestures with his tongue.

"Oh yeah definitely. Let's use that rebellious mouth for something more useful than sassing me." She straddled his face and smirked down at him. Teasingly brushing her wetness against his lips and pulling back out of reach a few times. Then she got herself settled better, but making sure she wouldn't suffocate him. "Do a good job, and I'll ride your cock," she challenged him as she grabbed the headboard firmly.

Those words sprung him into action, the chance of sweet release. Flattening his tongue, he began with broad swipes, dragging his tongue over her whole pussy before doing it again. The slightly louder breathing told him he was doing fine. Intent on getting back for the toy still vibrating in his ass, he focused on her clit, swiping his tongue just a tad harder over it. She tasted so good. Even if this was some kind of punishment from the Astrals, he couldn’t help but enjoy himself. Latching onto her nub, he started sucking, groaning all the while.

Her body vibrated as if the toy stimulated her instead of him. Letting out a breathy moan, she moved her hips as she rubbed herself against his face. Feeling his facial hair brush against her sensitive skin. Her hand moved under his head to give him some support while he sucked on her nub like crazy. His tongue and lips driving her towards an orgasm.

Part of her didn't want to move. Let him make her come on his mouth but another part wanted to stop. Tease both of them till a maddening breaking point. "Mmmm. Ah fuck. That feels good," she praised him as she massaged his scalp.

His mouth being a bit preoccupied, he couldn’t do anything but send her a cocky glance. He knew she was getting closer. No way she’d be praising him otherwise. Removing his mouth from her clit, he instead plunged his tongue inside her, fucking her with him mouth. The taste was even more intense now, and he could feel his hips making small thrusts, trying to find release somehow.

She let him go on for a little bit longer. Enjoying the way his tongue moved inside of her a tad too much before pulling off him. Sitting down beside him, while her chest heaved for air. "Such a good boy," she praised him and leaned forward. Kissing him deeply while fisting his hair roughly. Dominating his mouth with her tongue and moaning as she could taste herself on his lips. One hand trailing down his body to stroke his cock.

He almost shouted into the kiss when her hand made contact with his dick. It was a clear shade of red now, and looked almost angry at being left alone so long. Usually he’d be way less affected than this, but constant the darkness and threat of daemons didn’t leave him much time to find anyone other than his own hands. A whimper nearly escaped him when her hands left her heated flesh. “Damn it woman.”

The adrenaline rush and having a man like him so at her mercy made her almost dizzy with pleasure and power. Biting his bottom lip, she straddled his lap. After sitting up, she pushed herself down on his cock and moaned obscenely loud as he spread her walls wide. Almost painfully as he was definitely not small. "Oh fuck," she cursed as she rested her hand on her belly, able to feel him inside of her. "Oh fuck yes. I'm going to ride you so hard till I come. And you won't able to come properly because of the ring," she smirked at him and started a punishing rhythm. Bouncing on his cock, making her breasts jiggle, and her eyes rolling back.

The growl ripped from his chest as he met her every thrust, planting his feet on the bed to be able really make her see stars. He still fought the restraints, wanting to get his hands on her hip, wanting to go to town on her. He roared, both in pleasure and frustration, but it wasn’t enough. She squeezed him perfectly, her heat maddening. But it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t come. “You like that huh?” He empathized his words with particularly hard thrusts.

"Yes I do. Ah I fucking do!" Each thrust shocked her system. Made her shudder and gasp. Her slickness coating his cock. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and changed the angle, giving her more support to ride him. Her lips curved as she stared into his eyes. Seeing the mix of pleasure and frustration. Her hand collaring his throat lightly and gave him a little squeeze. "Make me come, and I'll either remove the ring or restrains."

He knew she was gonna remove the restraints, not the ring. She wouldn’t remove the thing, as she was enjoying it too much. The toy was still in his ass, sending his nerves into overdrive. It was almost painful. He was having trouble pounding her as well as he’d like, the toy making it a bit difficult. But he was determined. She was gonna come. He just had to find that spot inside of her. The hand at his throat, slightly cutting off his oxygen, felt amazing. He almost wanted her to squeeze slightly harder.

Her hips shifted and moved. Wanting that extra layer of pleasure. "Fuck!" she swore when he hit her g-spot. A tear rolling down her cheek, and she squeezed a fraction more on his throat before relaxing her hand again.

"Gladio. Ah right there!" Her mind went blank after a few minutes of hard pounding. A sound echoing in the room that must be her screaming as she came hard on his cock. Squeezing down onto the engorged member hard as her head tossed back. Her hand slipping off his throat, she collapsed onto his broad chest as she tried to remember how to breathe. Her orgasm so powerful as it had been a while and fuck, he fucked her good.

She had come. He felt proud at that. Still knew how to please a woman. The sight of her orgasming had been forever etched into his mind. But now it was his turn. He gave her a few seconds to catch her breath, before he started moving his hips again. “Aranea. You promised. Now release me!” he growled, teeth clenched. Hoping she wouldn’t toy with him even more. He wasn’t sure he could take it. His nails were already drawing blood in the palms of his hands.

Huffing amused to herself, she slipped off him. Part of her wanted to torture him even more but seeing he had been such a good boy, she decided to have mercy on him. Carefully, she removed his cock ring and then took off his restrains. Her heart fluttering knowing he would over power her the moment the last restrain had been removed from him.

"You're lucky I'm feeling merciful tonight, Gladio," she purred at him as she tossed the restrains on the floor.

He didn’t even wait for the last restraint to hit the floor before he was on her. He rolled her onto her back, before he thrust into her again, chasing his own release. There weren’t any higher functioning thought, only animalistic urges by now. His dick had become an angry purple, and he needed to come now.

It didn’t take long. Aranea was very skillful at what she did, and that together with the virbator had already pushed him to the edge. With a shout he came inside her, his hips pumping rapidly in a try to milk out every last ounce of pleasure. His nerve endings were on fire, and he was seeing white. He collapsed onto her, barely missing smashing their heads together.

Aranea couldn't help but scream his name as her nails clawed his back. Shuddering as she still was super sensitive of her own orgasm. Coming with him as his thrusts and pelvis rubbing against her clit was just enough for her. Her arms becoming limp around his neck as he crushed her a little bit but she didn't mind it. Her breathing ragged as she closed her eyes. All dizzy and weak.

They lay like that for what seemed like an eternity, just calming down from their high. Finally he realized that he was probably making it difficult for her to breath. Heaving himself off of her, he turned to watch her lazily. “I must confess, I did not expect that. Perhaps I ought to take your warning seriously next time.”

Her lungs filled with a little bit more air, her hips sore and aching. But in the good way. Her whole body ached. In a way she missed him on top of her but wasn't going to tell him that. Turning her head to look back at him. Her eyes twinkling with merit. "Mmm. Good. I don't joke around in bed."

A hearty laugh left him, shaking his head slightly. “You’re something else, Highwind.” He looked at her again, sated and happier than he’d been in a while. “Would you be opposed to a second round, after I’ve caught my breath? You never know when the next opportunity will present itself.” Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Slowly, to give her plenty of time to bat him away, he pulled her towards him. While his eyes were drooping, he wanted to feel another warm body against his while he slept

"Damn right, I am, Amicitia. One second." She sat up and carefully pulled the toy of out him. Grabbing some tissues to clean them both up and ointment for his wrists to ease any potential soreness. When she was satisfied, she pulled the covers over their lower half and settled against him. Resting her head carefully on his shoulder and her arm over his stomach. "To answer your question, I wouldn't be opposed," she murmured against his skin and closed her eyes.

He almost felt empty without the toy in him now. But his poor nerves really needed a break. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he laid down his head on the pillow with a smile on his face. This challenge had definitely been one of his best ideas.


End file.
